


[Podfic] Caught Red-Handed

by derivational (crookedspoon)



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology [8]
Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bloodplay, Breathplay, F/F, Knifeplay, Podfic, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/derivational
Summary: It's really her Joker, and Harley falls right back into that familiar bloody embrace.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmon_Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Caught Red-Handed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334042) by [Salmon_Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink). 



> For the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/340807.html). Please visit for more awesome podfic.
> 
>  **Length:** 04:47  
>  **Download:** [mp3](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VII/%5bDCU%5d%20Caught%20Red-Handed.mp3) (4.4 MB)
> 
> To save, please right click and select "Save As". Many thanks to salmon_pink for the permission to record her works! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Cover art by [bessyboo](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/).
> 
> If you want to share this, please use gender-neutral pronouns (they/them) when referring to me. Also, stop by the original and leave some love there, too. Thank you!


End file.
